Candy
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: SongFic inspirado en el tema musical de Miguel Bose: "Linda". Vealo en Youtube es hermoso. Completo.


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

El siempre piensa en otra, está enamorado perdidamente pero, no es un amor correspondido pues, ella solo piensa en su mejor amigo, Terry Graham Chester.

Se trata nada más y nada menos, que Susana Marlow, el se lo confesó, tristemente lo rechazo, le atino a decir, que su corazón y amor pertenecen a un solo hombre, que desde que ella lo vio, se desvivió por él.

Albert, quería luchar por ese amor y nunca perdería la esperanza. Sin embargo, al enterarse por las noticias de la boda entre ambos, se sintió abatido, el hubiera dado todo por tenerle una sola vez entre sus brazos, para su desgracia, eso nunca ocurrió.

¿Cómo conozco los sentimientos de ese hombre? Simple, es mi mejor amigo y la verdad, es que lo he amado desde siempre. En varias ocasiones le manifesté mi amor hacia, lastimosamente él, nunca me hizo caso, simplemente me contestaba, que no podía corresponder a mis afectos amorosos, por estar enamorado de otra, que jamás la olvidaría, su amor solo será para ella, eso me hacía sentir terrible.

Todo esto cambio el día que se entero, que ya habían contraído nupcias, el estaba bebiendo en un bar, apenas llevaba dos tragos de whiskies. Fui a detenerlo, no quería que se convirtiera en un alcohólico por esa causa y por ninguna.

-Albert por favor acompáñeme, debes recuperarte, debes renacer, eres un hombre lleno de virtudes-

-eso nada mas lo crees tú, Candy, eres mi amiga y por eso lo consideras, ojala Susana hubiera razonado igual que tú… en este momento ella sería mi esposa, no sabes como la amo, la amo más que a nada en este mundo-

Esas palabras le hacía doler el pecho a Candy, era como un puñal, que le atravesaba el corazón-se perfectamente, que es amar sin ser correspondido… Albert, no eres el único, por favor ¡levántate! Y lucha por ti, por tu amor propio, te llevare a tu casa, traje el auto de mi primo-

-no iré a ningún lado, solo quiero olvidar-

-perfecto, señor tráigame la botella completa-

-eres una niña recién, cumpliste dieciocho años-

-¡cierto! Sin embargo, no es un impedimento para tomar, ambos ingeriremos alcohol, hasta olvidarnos de nuestra existencia ¿eso quieres? eso haremos- Candy se servía en un vaso una enorme cantidad…

\- detente, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y deseo verte bien, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo y, menos por mi culpa-

-sabes perfectamente, que te amo con todo mi corazón ¿por qué no me puedes ver como una mujer?… podre tener dieciochos años pero, soy una mujer que ama ¡te adoro con el alma!-

-¡Candy!-

Ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios-no quiero que digas nada, simplemente vayamos a otro lugar-

Candy manejo a las afueras de Chicago, hasta un motel a dos horas de distancia, ambos se bajaron, en la recepción, iba a pedir dos habitaciones, Albert aun tenía sentimientos encontrados de duda y deseos por olvidar a la mujer que ama, en brazos de su mejor amiga. Pero, ella no lo permitió, tomo su mano y dijo- una habitación por favor-

-¡Candy!...eres una niña aun, sé que no has…-

-no digas nada solo, hazme feliz, así sea una sola noche- expreso Candy con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción de dar su primera vez al hombre que ama, así el la haga suya pensando en otra…

Al entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta Candy, rodeo el cuello de Albert para besarlo él, la detiene y le dice:

-" **Candy, agua de la fuente**

 **Candy, dulce e inocente**

 **Ahora que te abrazo pienso en otra**

 **Candy, corazón de seda**

 **Candy, antes que suceda**

 **Antes de tenerme dentro escucha** "-

Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos nunca en su vida había estado más segura de algo, la mirada azul, verde se mezclaban en uno solo.

- **Candy, te voy a ser sincero**

 **No estoy pensando en ti**

 **Y no, no quiero lastimarte**

 **Robarte tu primera vez**

 **Pensando en otra**

 **Candy, abrázame con fuerza**

 **Y ayúdame a olvidarla**

 **Si, no quiero ver en ti**

 **La sombra de otra, las manos de otra**

 **Los besos de otra.** "-

-Albert, nunca en mi vida, he anhelado otra cosa, que sentir tu cuerpo en mí, tus caricias, tus besos, tu abrazo, así sea pensando en otra, no me importa, te quiero para mi, compréndeme-

-" **Candy, beso de aire puro**

 **Candy, quiero estar seguro**

 **Antes que se junten nuestros cuerpos**

 **Candy, haz de modo que te sienta**

 **Que el amanecer sorprenda mi silencio sobre ti** "-

Albert toma la cara de Candy con ambas manos, para pegar su frentes a la de ella y, con los ojos cerrado sintiendo su respiración y aliento le expresa con la voz baja temblorosa - **Dime, que pudo tener ella**

 **Que hoy no tengas tú**

 **Hoy que no sé lo que soy**

 **Si soy un sueño**

 **O un mar de dudas**

 **Que quiere amarte"-** sin más, Albert entre besos le decía- " **Candy beso de aire puro** "-

Se besaban dulce y apasionadamente, la hacía retroceder lentamente hasta la cama, en sus cavilaciones, aun estaba presente el amor por Susana. No obstante, al ir quitándole a Candy cada prenda y sintiendo como sus manos le desabotonaba la camisa, dejando expuesto su torso, y al hacer contacto sus pieles, fue mágico, ya no podían detenerse, solo deseaba unirse con ella, no solo una vez, sino varias veces, todos los días, su corazón se aceleraba y el sudor de sus cuerpos se hacían concurrente en cada fricción. Al llegar a la cúspide se abrazaron, Albert beso su frente y ella se reclino en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón, solo una sabana, le cubrían su desnudez.

-gracias Albert, fue maravilloso-

-Candy, mi amor, que tonto fui, el haber entrado en ti, me di cuenta de lo mucho, que te adoro ¡te amo! y no deseo estar o pensar en otra que no seas tú.- se volvieron a fundir en su solo beso, en un solo cuerpo, acelerando nuevamente el palpitar de sus corazones. Amándose hasta la eternidad de su almas.

Fin.

Dedicado a Tuty Pineapple Pineapple… jajaja quien es admiradora de Miguel Bose, el papacito de los 80. jijiji y la actualidad… ¿también? jejejeje


End file.
